Cryokinetic Blade Construction
The ability to create bladed weapons of ice. Sub-power of Cryokinetic Constructs. Variation of Hydrokinetic Blade Construction. Also Called * Frost Blade/Sword Construction/Creation * Ice Blade/Sword Construction/Creation * Snow Blade/Sword Construction/Creation Capabilities Users can construct bladed weapons of various shapes and sizes out of ice. They able to manipulate the blade, making it extremely sharp, allowing them to freeze surrounding area or unleashing shards of ice that are capable of penetrating anything. Applications * Cutting * Death Inducement * Freezing * Ice Generation * Impale * Pain Inducement Associations * Blizzard Creation * Cryokinetic Constructs * Dark Ice Manipulation * Elemental Weaponry * Elemental Blade Construction * Hydrokinetic Blade Construction * Ice Infusion * Ice Manipulation * Ice Weaponry * Sword Beam Emission Limitations * How long the blade lasts depends on the users skill and power, some may need near constant attention, others are effectively permanent. Known Users Gallery File:Esdeath's_ice_blade.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) forming an icicle blade that can slice through steel bars. File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) forming claw blades out of ice that she can use in conjunction with her martial arts and fire off as bullets. File:Shirafune.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) forming a blade out of ice from the broken part of her sword. File:Blade of Ice.PNG|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) forming ice with a vacuum inside, creating a thin and very sharp ice blade. Void_Sword_Summon_In_Mirror.JPG|Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) forming the Void Sword, an icy blade that represents the cold, dark void in his heart. Kirby Squeak Squad - Ice Sword.gif|Kirby (Kirby series) can combine the Ice and Sword Copy Abilities to create the Ice Sword. Kirby Star Allies - Blizzard Sword.gif|Kirby (Kirby series) can add the Blizzard Power Effect from Chilly to the Sword Copy Ability to create the Blizzard Sword. Ice_Blade.jpeg|Girom (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to construct blades out of the ice created from his ÄRM, Iced Earth. He used this to cruelly kill his War Games teammate Aqua after she lost her battle against Nanashi. Ice_Ring_Sword_of_Ice.png|Snow’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM Ice Ring freezes the water molecules around her hand to form a blade made of ice. File:Certain-Kill_Ice_Spears.png|Haku (Naruto) using Certain-Kill Ice Spears to destroy his own cottage and kill his pursuers in self-defense. File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_Ice_Block_Partisan.gif|Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) can create tridents of ice with his Ice Block: Partisan technique... File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_ice_saber.gif|...as well as a sword out of ice, Ice Saber. File:Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) infusing his soul energy into his Soul Solid, creating a spiritual blade of intense coldness. File:Mizore_Shirayuki_Ice_Claws.gif|Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) forming claws... Ice Kunai.jpg|...and kunai out of ice. Yumi Ice King.png|In her Ice King mode, Yumi (Senran Kagura) creates a sword of ice. File:Toya Ice Sword.gif|Tōya (Yu Yu Hakusho) can use his ability over ice to freeze water molecules around his arm, forming his Cursed Ice Blade. Esdeath cuts dragon tatsumi.jpg|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) creates broadsword of ice to cut Incursio dragon Tatsumi. Eugeo Blue Rose Sword.gif|Eugeo (Sword Art Online) wields the Blue Rose Sword that was created from an eternal block of ice. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers